


Yes, Sir.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meet the parents, very soft bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Blake lets out a huff as she smiles, rolling her eyes just as the door opens in front of her. Yang’s hands both make their way to the pockets in her jeans, and she’s suddenly a lot more nervous as she sees the tall man who opened the door. Her purple hoodie suddenly feels too tight, and she looks down at her feet. “Blake! Oh, it’s been too long, honey.” her dad says as he rushes forward, wrapping his daughter in a big hug, and as Yang glances up, she sees that he is lifting her off the ground and spinning her in circles.Blake laughs, causing Yang to smile. “Dad, I-I can’t breathe!” she says through her grin.He finally puts her back on the ground and Blake looks back at Yang with a wide smile.





	Yes, Sir.

“I’m not sure why I’m so nervous,” Blake laughs as she rubs the back of her neck.

“Well, it’s been a while since you’ve seen them. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to see you again.”

Blake and Yang are standing outside of her parents’ home in Menagerie. She finally takes a few steps forward and knocks on the door. As she steps back, she runs a hand through her freshly cut hair that stops just above her shoulders. Yang runs her hand down Blake’s arm to reassure her, “Plus, I’m sure they’ll love the hair just as much as I do.”

Blake lets out a huff as she smiles, rolling her eyes just as the door opens in front of her. Yang’s hands both make their way to the pockets in her jeans, and she’s suddenly a lot more nervous as she sees the tall man who opened the door. Her purple hoodie suddenly feels too tight, and she looks down at her feet. “Blake! Oh, it’s been too long, honey.” her dad says as he rushes forward, wrapping his daughter in a big hug, and as Yang glances up, she sees that he is lifting her off the ground and spinning her in circles.

Blake laughs, causing Yang to smile. “Dad, I-I can’t breathe!” she says through her grin.

He finally puts her back on the ground and Blake looks back at Yang with a wide smile. At this point, Blake’s mother had found her way to the door too, and as she calls her daughter’s name, Blake’s ears perk up and she turns back to see her mother.

 Blake runs over and hugs her mom, and she hugs back immediately, her head resting on her daughter’s shoulder. “I love the hair. It suits you.”

“Thank you, mom.” Blake responds as she pulls away.

Finally, Ghira’s eyes fall upon the blonde woman standing awkwardly to the side. “Oh, pardon us! Who’s this?”

3 pairs of eyes fall on her, two sets curious, and one set loving. “This is my partner, Yang.”

Her dad’s eyes narrow and then he says, “Ah. I remember seeing you at Haven now that Blake mentions it,” he smiles, although Yang notices that it seems a bit forced, “Well… it’s an... _honor_ to finally meet you.”

Yang smiles back even though she can clearly hear the apprehension in his voice, “Same to you, sir. It’s nice to finally put faces to the names. Blake has told me a lot about you guys.”

This makes the two parents share a glance with Kali sporting a grin, and she looks back at Yang. Yang can tell that Blake gets the way she smiles from her mother, as odd as that may sound. It’s cool to finally see how her parents influenced her. “Come in, you two.” Kali says as she steps to the side, and Blake walks forward.

After a second, Yang follows after her, offering Kali and Ghira a smile as she passes. She turns her attention to the room she just walked into, and she has to say, she didn’t expect it to be so big. She meets Blake’s eyes and she tilts her head towards a doorway. Yang follows her, and she sees that Blake had led her to the living room. She sits her down on the couch, sitting down beside her. “Relax.” Blake chuckles quietly as she notes how tense her partner is, giving her an open-mouthed grin uncontrollably.

Yang’s eyes widen briefly before she relaxes slightly, exhaling a shaky breath. “I can already tell they like you.” she says, right before her parents walk in.

They sit down on the other couch, and Ghira inquires, “So, what brings you two here? I thought you guys were back in Vale.”

“We were.” Blake nods, “Then we had to come here for something, so I decided to visit you guys. I asked Yang if she wanted to tag along.”

Her dad mutters something that Yang doesn’t quite hear, and Kali elbows him in the side. Blake snickers and looks down at her lap, then glances up at Yang. Yang furrows her eyebrows as Blake turns her attention back to her father and smiles. “Anyways, _Yang_ , tell us about yourself.”

She feels Blake’s eyes fall on her as she nods. “Well, I met Blake at beacon. I like to say that we bonded right away, but I feel like she probably hated me.” Yang laughs awkwardly.

“I didn’t _hate_ you, Yang. She had- _has_ a very bubbly personality, and prior to meeting her, I didn’t know anyone like that. So that was kind of new for me.”

Yang smirks, “You thought I was annoying though, right?”

Blake shakes her head. “Not really. I… _liked_ it. It was cute.”

Yang rolls her eyes. “Yeah, okay,” Yang says as she unconsciously rolls up the sleeves of her sweater, exposing both of her forearms.

Both Ghira and Kali’s eyes fall onto her prosthetic and as Yang notices that, she shrinks into her seat a little. They both seem like they want to ask about it, but aren’t sure if they should or not. Blake’s ears flatten against her head and she looks down at her own hands that she has clasped in her lap. “Yang...” Blake mutters, and both of her parents adopt a look of worry on their faces.

“It’s okay, Blake. I... don’t mind talking about it.”

“I don’t want to seem rude at all, but do you mind me asking what happened to your arm?” Kali asks.

“I don’t mind. It happened way back at Beacon. I… I saw someone in danger and jumped into a fight without another thought. I was reckless, and ended up losing my arm because of it. They were faster than me-”

“ _Yang._ ” she looks over at Blake, who appears to be a little confused, “Stop belittling yourself. You saved my life that day. Adam would have killed me, and you know that. I would have preferred that to happen than you losing your arm though.”

Yang frowns as Blake’s parents gasp. “I couldn’t just let you _die_ , Blake! I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen.”

She sees that tears are forming in Blake’s eyes, and notices that her own have taken on a red hue. She takes a deep breath and they return to the usual lilac colour. “I would do _anything_ to go back to that day and do _everything_ differently.”

Yang can tell that Blake isn’t just talking about her arm. She knows how much Blake regrets what she did that day, knows how much she hurt Yang. She had told her that she hoped that Yang hated her for everything she did. She thinks back to the fact that Blake’s parents are still sitting across from them. Yang’s eyes soften as she says, “If I could go back, I wouldn’t do anything differently.”

Blake’s shoulders fall. “You don’t regret it?”

Yang shakes her head, and Kali finally speaks up, “You lost your arm to save Blake?”

“ _Yes_.” Blake says, before Yang can answer, knowing that she’d probably just wave it off.

There’s a silence right after Blake closes her mouth. Kali’s hand had long since flew up to her mouth in shock, Ghira also staring her down with wide eyes. “Thank you.” Kali says as she shakes her head, tears of her own falling down her face, “Thank you _so_ much for protecting our daughter, and I’m so sorry for what you’ve had to endure.”

“We protect each other,” Yang says, “That’s a promise we both vowed to keep. Blake has saved my life more times than I can count. I was only returning the favour.”

Blake takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. Yang meets her eyes, and she sees that Blake is smiling softly at her as a tear slides down her cheek. Despite the fact that Blake’s parents are still there, Yang reaches up to wipe the tear away. “I’m glad that Blake has someone like you watching her back.” Kali says, “It means a lot to us that someone cares about her so much.”

Yang draws her hand back in embarrassment after a second, and her gaze drops to her lap as she replies, “Blake deserves nothing less.”

“Very true.” Ghira says, speaking up for the first time in a while, “I feel the need to apologize, Miss Xiao Long.”

Yang looks up at him and tilts her head to the side questioningly. “I… was a bit reluctant to have a human in my house, I’ll admit. I’m sure you understand that I’ve seen them do a lot of terrible things in my lifetime. You seem nice enough though.”

“I do understand where you’re coming from sir, but not all humans are terrible to the faunus. Trust me, I’ve knocked my fair share of racist ass- _ahem…_ racist _people_ down a few pegs when they tried something stupid. I also know quite a few people who would welcome them with open arms though. I _am_ sorry about what you guys have had to put up with throughout your lives though.”

“People will be idiots sometimes,” Kali says, then smirks, “And we’ve knocked quite a few racist _assholes_ down a few pegs as well, Miss Xiao Long.”

Yang blushes as she realizes that Kali had caught her slip up, and she hears Blake chuckle at her side. She jumps a little when she feels Blake’s breath on her ear, and she whispers, “Flustered, Yang?”

Yang pulls back and meets her eyes in shock, knowing very well that her parents could hear what their daughter had said. Blake pointedly glances down at her lips, and her smile only widens at the panic she sees in her fiance’s eyes. She finds it endearing how badly Yang wants to make a good first impression, and doesn’t realize that she already has. If her parents didn’t like her, they would have thrown her out a long time ago. She can tell that her mom suspects something already, so teasing Yang doesn’t seem like a bad idea. “Stop scaring the poor girl, Blake.” Kali laughs from her place on the couch, confirming Blake’s thoughts.

Blake leans back against the couch, choosing to stop teasing Yang- although it _is_ fun -and glance over at her mother. “Is there anything else you didn’t mention?” Kali inquires, and Blake can tell that she knows.

“You know, I think I did forget a little something.” Blake says, and she can’t help but huff out a small laugh at the confusion that spreads across her dad’s face.

She merely rests her hand under her chin, smiling easily at Yang, who smiles back at her, although she still looks extremely flustered. The light glints off of the band on her ring finger, catching both of her parents’ attention. She meets her mother's eyes as she says, “I’m engaged.”

Her dad looks like he’s about to fall out of his seat in shock, and his face immediately shifts to the ‘protective father’ look. Her mother looks elated, and she’s probably already caught onto the rest at this point. “To _who_?” her father questions aggressively, already ready to pummel whoever lays a hand on his daughter.

Blake lets her hand fall to Yang’s and intertwines their fingers, and Yang glances up at her. “A certain rambunctious blonde.” she says with a laugh, and Yang rolls her eyes.

“ _Sun_?” her dad questions, and Blake immediately meets his eyes incredulously.

“ _What?_ No- _Dad_ , I-I meant  _Yang_.” she says, and her mother bursts out laughing as Ghira’s jaw drops.

“Oh… I had no idea you were… uh…” her dad stutters, and Blake smiles.

“Bisexual? I have been for as long as I can remember. Though, I haven’t really mentioned that to either of you now that I think about it.”

There’s silence for a minute as she allows her father to process her words. He takes a deep breath and his gaze shifts over to the blonde in question. “Yang.”

“Yes sir.” Yang says back as she meets his eyes.

“If you ever hurt my baby, know that there will be hell to pay.”

Yang nods as she says, “I give you permission to kill me if I so much as try. I never _ever_ want to hurt her. She deserves all the happiness in the world.”

Ghira narrows his eyes at her, and Yang straightens her back, giving off an air of confidence that hadn’t been there moments before. “I really want to hate you.” he says, and Blake’s eyes go round.

“ _Dad!_ ” she exclaims, but he ignores her.

“ _But_ , I can’t seem to find a reason to.” he finishes, and Blake relaxes.

“Thank you, sir.”

He sighs, but allows a smile to form on his face. Kali grins upon seeing this, and looks back at the younger couple across from them who are still holding hands. “Welcome to the family, Yang.”


End file.
